dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Armen
Personality Armen possesses personality traits common to Saiyans. He's aggressive, loves to fight, and full of energy. He's also arrogant, and can sometimes let his emotions get the better of him. But he's also calmer than most Saiyans, and seems to get along easier with other's, and won't kill without reason. Just like all Saiyans he possesses a voracious appetite and has been known to eat various odd things such as a fox. Plot *Facing The Ultimate Weapon: Armen vs Android 0 *Cseki Saga Part 1: Tale of Gemini *Cseki Saga part 2: Fusion Reborn *Cseki Saga Part 3: The Strongest Fusion *Of the Blood: Reunion of the Saiyans *The Ultimate Android: 17.5 *Dominance: Saiyan and Android *Climbing the Pinnacle of Power: Klen's training *Clash of Blood: Achina vs Chaya Power's and Abilities Ahatake very powerful for a Saiyan, more so than normal, considering the fact that he has his tail. He has access to a wide variety of abilities, and can transform into the first three Super Saiyan forms, and can even willingly transform into False Super Saiyan, something never seen before. Like all Saiyans he possesses enhanced strength and speed, and can naturally control Chi. he is also a master swordsman and has been seen wielding his blade efficiently. His power's make him one of the strongest fighters in the universe. Chi based powers *Regular Chi Blast *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Gigantic Chi crescents sent from his blade *Special Beam Cannon (?) *Continuous Die Die Missile *Blade Kamehameha *Destruction Ball *Unnamed piercing beam attack (Death Beam?) *Chi Bullet *Chou Makouhou *Energy Rings *Energy Shield *Shadow Eye beam *Mimicry *Chocolate Beam (learned via mimicry) *Planet burst (learned via mimicry) *Ultimate Kamehameha Transformations *False Super Saiyan *Full-Power Super Saiyan (usual form) *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 (hard to control unmastered) *Super Saiyan 4 Other Abilities *''Bukujutsu''(flight) *''Shunkan Idō'' (learned from Yardrat) *Can focus Chi into blade *Master Swordsman *Can sense Chi Items *Sword *Senzu Beans *Scouter (doesn't use it anymore wears it out of habit) Unique traits *Possesses a tail (not visible in picture), yet can go Super Saiyan *Blue eyes when Super Saiyan Sword Ahatake's sword is made of a unique material not found on Earth-or Planet Vegeta for that matter- and it has the ability to absorb and reflect Chi. It's called "Chi Roulette" and when the Opponent sends a Chi attack say the Spirit Bomb, Ahatake flings his sword at the attack in a spinning motion, and the blade absorbs the Chi and begins to spin. It also creates a very thick, but very small barrier around the two combatants, making sure none can escape. The attack is redirected to wherever the sword points and if it fires on Ahatake, the attack is strengthened to twice it's normal power. it can only be used once a day. The sword can also use it's Chi absorbing abilities to channel Ahatake's Chi into it, and it either fired out in large crescents, or used to augment his slashes with the sword. Trivia *This is currently the only Ahatake without any fire-based abilties, as his Naruto and Bleach counterparts both have fire based powers. ** This is also (currently) the only Ahatake whose sword is not a Zanpakuto. ***This is also the only Ahatake whose surname has not been revealed (as a Saiyan it is unknown if he even has one) , and the only Ahatake to whom Ahatake is a nickname not a real name *Keeping up with Saiyans being named after food, mainly Vegetables, Ahatake's real name (Armen) is a shortening of Armenian cucumber. *Ahatake has mastered Regular Super-Saiyan (Full-Power Super Saiyan) to the point where he can perform everyday activities, even sleep, while in the aforementioned form. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters